poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Big Bad Beetleborgs
Pooh's Adventures of Big Bad Beetleborgs is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/superhero TV series by BrerJake90. List of Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Crush of the Crustaceans (3) 54 (Air Date: 09/08/1997) Nukus destroys the Beetleborgs' armor, weapons, and powers, and turns Flabber into ice. While the kids try to persuade Art Fortunes to draw new armor, weapons, and powers for them, Nukus frees Fortunes' twisted brother Les from jail and summons some of Les' drawn monsters into the real world. Metallix Rising (4) 55 (Air Date: 09/09/1997) Nukus, along with new fellow villains Vilor and Horribelle and the Dregs, takes Les Fortunes to the Charterville Cemetery, in order to have a new army of monsters drawn for him. Back at Hillhurst, the kids eventually manage to save Flabber (after they discover a useful spell that can turn them into bugs), who uses some creativity from Art Fortunes to grant them their new Metallix powers. The new Beetleborgs Metallix confront Nukus, but the newly-drawn Worm Tanks cause some serious trouble for our heroes. Battle Station Alert (5) 56 (Air Date: 09/10/1997) The Crustaceans kidnap Art Fortunes, but the kids use the Bug Out spell to sneak into the Charterville Cemetery and rescue him. Art then draws a new Battle Station and new Battle Vehicles so that the Beetleborgs will be able to face the Worm Tanks and the Crustacean Jet Fighters that Les drew for Nukus. (For this episode and beyond; the new villains, Les Fortunes, and the Hillhurst Monsters are now credited in the opening titles, which utilize a brand new logo as well as a brand new theme song) Ghoul Trouble 57 (Air Date: 09/11/1997) A mysterious presence disrupts the harmony in Hillhurst, as it steals Flabber's precious phasm book. The presence turns out to be a Ghoul named Little Ghoul, who wants to live in the house. Meanwhile, the Crustaceans set a trap for the Beetleborgs using Aqualung, a monster that can liquify, who is accompanied by Crustacean Jet Fighters. Totally Slammin' Sector Cycles 58 (Air Date: 09/12/1997) The Crustaceans summon the Hagfish of Gar, a monster who can put children under its control with its song as well as spew slime, and Nukus attempts to use it to brainwash all the children of Charterville (including Drew, Jo, and Roland) by sending them through an "Evil Archway". With the Battle Station left inoperable by Hagfish's song, Flabber provides the children with three new motorcycles, called Sector Cycles. Headless Over Heels 59 (Air Date: 09/15/1997) An old acquaintance of Wolfgang's, who had lost his head after sneezing at the werewolf's fleas, visits Hillhurst to get his head back. Nukus believes that the headless ghost is an ally of the Beetleborgs and attacks before they do. Monster Imposter 60 (Air Date: 09/16/1997) In order to get to Flabber and prevent him from assisting the Beetleborgs with magical help, the Crustaceans use Changeling, a shape-shifter that can turn into any monster of the Hillhurst and therefore can sneak into the house without being recognized. Changeling traps Flabber and the kids have to save him, while battling the monster and the Crustacean Jet Fighters. Horror Hotel 61 (Air Date: 09/17/1997) The monsters have to raise money to give Hillhurst a big make-up and so, they turn the house into a hotel for monsters. Nukus takes advantage of the situation and sends a plant-like creature called Furnzilla to destroy the Beetleborgs by pretending to be a customer. Les is More 62 (Air Date: 09/18/1997) Les draws a monster named Rooth-less, whom he thinks will defeat the Beetleborgs. However, Nukus doesn't like it and neither does Horribelle, who says the monster looks like an "overgrown kangaroo". Unknown to them, Vilor and Les use Nukus' sword to bring the monster to life. When Nukus informs the two that the monster (whom he describes as "some big bouncy thing with bunny ears and boxing gloves") punched him in the head and Horribelle adds that he "hippity-hopped out the front coffin", Vilor tells them that he told Les not to do it. Nukus then warns Les of the consequences; namely that if a monster isn't brought to life by him, it cannot be controlled, and if Rooth-less isn't brought back within 24 hours it would create a rift in the 2D world, sending all 2D creatures back, including the Crustaceans. The Beetleborgs will ultimately have to work together with their new enemies to put this out-of-control monster in his place. Sunset Boo-levard 63 (Air Date: 09/19/1997) An aging starlet from Hollywood's silent era (and now ghost) shows up at Hillhurst, wanting to make a comeback. Extra...Beetleborgs Revealed 64 (Air Date: 09/22/1997) An anxious journalist seeks out the Beetleborgs' secret identities... and finds them! Will she keep quiet, or will she use this scoop to make herself famous? Who's That Ghoul? 65 (Air Date: 09/23/1997) A Transylvanian bounty hunter comes looking for the Little Ghoul. Attack of the Brain Suckers 66 (Air Date: 09/24/1997) Les' latest creation, the Brain Sucker, becomes the star of a new comic book series, which ends up outselling that of the Beetleborgs'! This newfound popularity leads to the Brain Sucker monster going on a brain-sucking rampage, all the way to Hillhurst. Don't Fear the Reaper 67 (Air Date: 09/29/1997) The Grim Reaper comes to Hillhurst. Not to kill anyone, but to train Little Ghoul to be his replacement! The Old Gray Flabber 68 (Air Date: 10/03/1997) Horribelle leaves a portrait of Flabber on the front porch. And when Flabber retrieves it, and constanly glance at it to see his beautiful self. One thing he does not know is that the painting is sucking the life out of Flabber, making him older and weaker. He refused to destroy it because he was so handsome in the portrait, but the Beetleborgs had to do something before it was fatal.... Son of Frankenbeans 69 (Air Date: 10/10/1997) Dr Baron Von Frankenbeans sends his latest creation, a younger version of Frankenbeans known as "Little Frankie", to live with his "big brother" at Hillhurst doing his trip. How Does Your Garden Grow? 70 (Air Date: 10/20/1997) Little Ghoul takes up some abnormal gardening after Horribelle leaves the Seed of Evil at Hillhurst. The Curse of the Mummy's Mommy 71 (Air Date: 10/30/1997) Mums' mommy, who is also a mummy, comes to town. Later on, Mums' mommy ring turn Count Fangula into a monster Bat. Now the Beetleborg had to help Count Fangula to return to itself again. Than at the very end, Count Fangula's Mom came... Halloween Haunted House of Horrors 72 (Air Date: 10/31/1997) As the House Monsters leave Hillhurst on Halloween to do some Trick or Treating of their own, the mansion attracts unsuspecting kids believing it to be haunted. Booger Man 73 (Air Date: 11/03/1997) The Booger Man appears at Hillhurst to give the house monsters nightmares. This inspires Nukus to have him give nightmares to Les for an inspiration for a new monster. The Poe and the Pendulum 74 (Air Date: 11/06/1997) After a huge lunch the monsters at Hillhurst fall asleep,but are rudely awakened by a raven,which announces the arrival of the famous writer Edgar Alan Poe. Poe's presence at Hillhurst is followed by a series of weird events, in which nothing is as it seems to be. Meanwhile, Nukus has Les draw up the Mole Monster to steal Edgar's latest book. The Lost Comic 75 (Air Date: 11/07/1997) When Art and Les Fortunes were children, they produced a homemade comic book together. Their only collaboration. Now, Les leads the Crustaceans in a quest to find where he buried it years ago. Art and the Beetleborgs are also in pursuit for it. Within its pages are the predecessors to the Beetleborgs, the Astralborgs and Mantrons. Enter the Dragon Borg 76 (Air Date: 11/10/1997) To help out the Beetleborgs, one of the Astral Borgs, Dragonborg is unleashed to battle with the Evil Borgs. To Foretell the Truth 77 (Air Date: 11/14/1997) Flabber calls in a psychic to figure out where the Astral Coins (which are now missing) are. Also, the Beetleborgs gain a new Astral Borg ally, in Fireborg! Wolfie's Wild Ride 78 (Air Date: 11/17/1997) Wolfgang wanted to come along with the Beetleborgs and the Astral Borgs (the Lightningborg is now found to add the team of three so far) to see what it's like to be in the middle of a battle against other comic monsters. Lady and the Champs 79 (Air Date: 11/21/1997) Count Fangula is feeling ill. Seems he swallowed one of the Astral Coins! Horribelle, disguised as a nurse, attempts to retrieve it. Should Fangs manage to cough it up, the Beetleborgs will gain a new Astralborg ally, the Ladyborg! Astral Ransom 80 (Air Date: 11/24/1997) One of the monsters of Hillhurst is kidnapped and the enemies want something in return...One of the Astral Borgs. Astral Ambush 81 (Air Date: 11/25/1997) An Ambush is done by the Crustaceans to eliminate the Astralborgs so they can get at the three puny Beetleborgs. Roboborg 82 (Air Date: 11/26/1997) The 8 Astral Coins are at last reunited with the Astral Sword, leading to the summoning of the giant robot beetle fighting creature, Roboborg! But whose side will he be on? Mega Spectra Beetleborgs 83 (Air Date: 02/09/1998) Nukus and Vilor get an upgrade, going Mega powered. To even things up, the Beetleborgs are given a power-boost by Roboborg, fusing their old powers with their Metallix ones, creating the Mega Spectra Beetleborgs! But will this added armor be enough to stop Mega-Nukus? Battle of the Giants 84 (Air Date: 02/10/1998) Les creates the Astral Ax, and with it, Roboborg's evil counterpart, known as Boron. Mega-Nukus pits Boron and Roboborg against one another. Robo Rumble 85 (Air Date: 02/16/1998) Roboborg battles Boron... this time on the moon! Super Fang 86 (Air Date: 02/17/1998) Count Fangula becomes a super hero by helping out the Beetleborgs defeat their rivals/enemies. Experiment in Evil 87 (Air Date: 02/23/1998) Dr. Baron Von Frankenbeans' latest creation, a mutant plant, is sought by Mega-Nukus' forces. Mega Borg Power 88 (Air Date: 03/02/1998) The Beetleborgs make one last play to gain control of Boron when Nukus combines his magic and Les' drawings to create Repgillan. Now RoboBorg & Boron with the help of the Beetleborg fight off Repgillan. After they won the battle, Nukus ask Les Fortunes to clean up the mass but Les said he a Artest, Not a Waste Cleaner. So Nukus said you are out of here & Les Fortunes had lift Nukus & the Crustaceans leaving them with no more monsters. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Robin Hood, Little John, and Jeremy the Crow guest star in this show. Category:TV series Category:Live-action/animated TV series